Petals
by White Replica
Summary: "He's insane, Wing." "Petals. Such pretty petals." Sad-fic. Character death, insanity. Yeah, I was depressed yesterday, and I read a Naruto fic called "Under the Sakura Tree" by s2kiss, so this is the result. Thanks for the inspiration, s2kiss. Really.


**So... hi?**

**Yeah, I've been away for some time xD I've just been so busy with school, choir, Artist's Circle, and a bunch of other crap, so here's a short oneshot to sate you hungry people's stomachs. It's sort of emo; there's character death, insanity, and a bunch of other stuff. If you're too sensitive for your own good, hen prepare some tissues. But to all you normal-verging insane- people, this fanfic will just be a short burst of sadness.**

**Oh, and I have a neck brace :| Stupid neck injury.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked, obviously dismayed. The doctor, with the stark white coat, nodded gravely. The brunette bit his lip, lowered his head, and dropped himself onto the nearby couch. He shook, not from the overly clean and cold air, but from his tears. The doctor watched him sadly, before giving a short "I'm so very sorry." He'd seen hundreds of these kinds of people before. Breaking down on the polished floor, denying the truth. He slowly walked away, leaving him to deal with his despair.

The brunette stayed on the couch, still crying. The words of the doctor rang in his head, bouncing off the walls of his subconscious.

"_His family has already decided." he said, approaching the boy, the boy who visited everyday, who became close with the nurses in the ward, who learned how to irritate the doctor and yet gain his approval._

_The boy, who had done so much, looked horrified. The boy, with his strange yet fitting long black hair in a ponytail, his tanned skin, his stunning brown eyes, his well built physique, looked dead._

"_Why?" he asked, sounding totally defeated and in pain. The doctor sucked in some air, hoping he could say what he was to say, and started._

"_They couldn't stand it anymore. They couldn't stand their pain, and they couldn't stand his pain. They all agreed that letting him be put to sleep would be the most painless thing to do. They all agreed that__—__"_

"_But I never had a say in it!" he screamed. He was angry._

"_You are not even a relative, so they couldn't__—"_

"_But I'm as good as family! They all said that!" he yelled, his voice cracking. He began to break down. Never, not once, had he fallen so low. Always did he hide his emotions behind a mask. And yet, the doctor's words quickly made work of it, cracking the wall breaking it down. "He can still live! They can't just kill him, how could they?"_

"_I am sorry, Mister Fanchu, but it has already been finalized! The medicine will be fed to him tonight, so that the Malpense family can finally move on." the doctor replied, trying to control his rising anger. Even though the teen was much taller than he, the doctor stood his ground._

"_But I'm his best friend!" he shouted, finally letting streams of tears flow down his cheeks. He fell to the floor. _

"_I'm his best friend." he said again, his voice thick from all the tears._

_The doctor let a flash of remorse cross his face. Immediately after, it disappeared. He offered a rough, calloused hand to the boy. After a while, boy took it._

"_I am sorry." he said, quite sincerely. He pulled him to his feet._

The boy could no longer cry. All his tears had dried up. Instead of letting another wave of sadness overcome him, he entered the room in front of him.

Inside was a stark white room, almost completely devoid of any life. However, small drawings that looked like they were done by a three year old child littered the floor. A wilting vase of sunflowers stood on the white table. In the center of it all was a thin, gangly teen, who was twiddling with the hospital gown he wore. His face seemed a tad gaunt, his skin was pale as the walls. Thin, yet neatly cut white hair was gelled back, to give him some semblance of sanity. However, nothing could compare to his eyes. His bright, cerulean blue eyes twinkled with life, compared to the dead and dull room. It would make one think that he was immensely enjoying his game with his gown.

His eyes grew brighter when he saw the teen enter the room.

"Fairy Wing!" he exclaimed, awkwardly running to the teen. He smiled immediately, taking the boy in his arms. For a sixteen year old teen, the boy seemed to disappear in Wing's arms. He took no heed, however. He just seemed so joyed to have the stunning fairy with him.

"How was the academy?" he asked, reflecting the attitude of a five year old in awe of a superstar. Wing grinned widely.

"Oh, Mrs. Cruz was just a bore!" he said, adopting a fake British accent. His smile, which was full of life and wonder, was completely opposite to his eyes. The were dead and faraway, as he thought of the first few days of torture, coping with his insanity.

"_Otto!" he exclaimed, tumbling into the stark white room. All of the Malpenses stood there, in shock, until the light of the house (the mother, if you couldn't tell) strode to him and gave him a hug. She gripped the boy tighter, as though trying to express some of her depression. However, before, Wing could say anything else, the mother pulled away._

"_You're as handsome as ever, Wing." she said, smiling a sad smile. Said boy did not register the compliment. Instead, he quickly asked, "What happened?"_

_The mother, quickly returned to her somber self. She was about to explain, when she was overcome with drear. The mother began crying again, so her husband took her in his arms. He looked at Wing apologetically, before taking a seat with his spouse._

_The sister took her mother's place. She smiled cheerlessly._

"_He tried to kill himself." she said, as calmly as possible. Instead of the clear voice she wanted, however, her voice cracked._

_Wing could not suppress a gasp. He couldn't understand._

"_Why?" she asked, horrified. The sister shrugged, trying to be her casual, aloof self. She failed miserably._

"_We don't know." she said. "One minute he was the most annoying person alive, then he suddenly tried to kill himself." She shrugged again. "He can't say why either."_

_Wing was curious. The sister caught his look._

"_Otto's gone insane, Wing."_

"... And suddenly, the bouillabaisse exploded! Just like that!" he said, trying to animate herself. Otto clapped his hands in delight, letting out a tinkle of a laugh, unfitting for one who'd gone insane.

"Honestly, Fairy Wing, you have the most amusing stories!" he said, staring into the intricate webs in his wings. Not only did he see the sparkles in his bright orange wings, he saw petals. Such pretty petals, from the tree that hung over his head. Never, not once, had he seen a petal touch the ground. They were magical that way.

"Um... Otto..." the fairy asked haltingly. The teen tilted his head to the side childishly.

"Yes?" he asked lightly.

The fairy twiddled with his fingers. "About your adventure with the knights of Gabloon..."

Otto was confused. "Huh?" he asked. The fairy turned to him.

"Remember? You told me you would be leaving to become a squire to the knights." he said sadly. "You said we may never see each other again."

Then, quite suddenly, a memory fabricated by his mind jumped into sight. Otto "oh"-ed. "Right." he said, looking down. "I really couldn't turn the offer down. I mean, it's such an honor to be with the knights of Gabloon!"

The fairy sighed. "Well..." he said. "Before you leave, we should have at least one more play time."

Otto's eyes suddenly sparkled. He stood up immediately, dragging the unwary fairy to play.

"_Hi." the slightly chubby boy said to the other boy next to him. Said boy merely raised an eyebrow._

"_Who are you?" he asked. Wing had not yet met this new recruit, this new kid to the choir of which he had been part. The boy grinned, announcing his name as if it were the most impressive thing in the world._

"_I'm Otto Malpense. I just joined the choir." he said._

_Wing rolled his eyes. "Well duh, of course you just joined. I would have known you if you hadn't."_

_Otto gave him a rare scowl, before grinning devilishly. "You're really weird." he said._

"_So are you." Wing replied. There was a small silence between them, before:_

"_You want to get a drink?"_

"_Sure."_

The two of them, the fairy and the to-be-squire, flopped back under the shade of the tree. They continued to laugh at a forgotten joke, before Otto leaned into Fairy Wing's shoulder. Fairy Wing smiled.

"It would be best if you slept now." Fairy Wing said. "So you can be ready for your leave-taking tomorrow."

Otto frowned. "Will you be there when I wake?" he asked.

Wing smiled. "Always." he said. Otto nodded, before relaxing on the trunk of the old tree. Wing smiled sadly, before placing a hand over his eyes. He moved his eyelids over his glassy eyes.

A single petal fell to the ground.

* * *

**Sad D:**

**Oh, if you spot stuff like "she" when it refers to Wing, or "Mia" in place of his name, just tell me. This was supposed to be a story for the school's literary folio, but I scrapped it since it was to depressing. But it was perfect for a fic (grin)**

**Read and review please!  
**


End file.
